1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a supporting technology for safe operation of a vehicle, and more particularly, to a navigation system for determining a route change of a vehicle using image recognition information.
2. Related Art
Recently, much research has been conducted on the technology for safe operation of vehicle drivers. That is, an electronic device such as a navigation system guides a driver to a destination using GPS (Global Positioning System) position information and various sensors based on roadmap information during operation of a vehicle, or re-searches the destination and guides the driver to the re-searched destination when the vehicle deviates from the route to the destination.
However, since conventional GPS devices have a position precision of 20 to 30 m, the conventional GPS devices cannot accurately recognize a driving lane. Thus, even though the driver deviates from the route to the destination, the conventional GPS devices cannot immediately inform the driver that the driver deviated from the route. Thus, when the driver selects a wrong route and deviates from the route to the destination, the driver must return after passing a considerable distance or take another route.
On the other hand, a DGPS (Differential Global Positioning System) device which has been recently developed has a position precision of 1 m or less. Since general roads have a width of 3 to 5 m, lane information recognized by the DGPS device may be used to inform a driver of a route deviation.
However, the DGPS is a very expensive device. Thus, when the DGPS is mounted, the price of the vehicle rapidly increases. That is, an autonomous traveling system using the DGPS has a fundamental limit in being mounted on a vehicle.